


Get-together

by Gypsophila0293



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, Last Episode fix-it fic, Meeting Again, One Shot, acquaintance to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsophila0293/pseuds/Gypsophila0293
Summary: Sujin bumped into Seojun in the elevator on the way to Heegyeong's wedding.
Relationships: Kang Sujin/Han Seojun, Seojun Han/Sujin Kang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Get-together

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been hoping for Sujin to bump into Seojun at the wedding and have a friendly talk before ep16 was released. Not surprising but disappointed as how the writer decides to make Seojun absent and never made them appear together in a single frame at the ending. 
> 
> I wrote this thinking that they are still awkward with each other and they are slowly making friends through this encounter. It’s a word vomit. I haven’t written anything in ages. Not beta-ed so there might be grammar mistakes, incoherencies and out of character so my apologies in advance. Enjoy!
> 
> "Lie detector" prompt credits to @seojunscrown on twt :)

"Why is this place so big?" Sujin wonders as she searched for the wedding hall. It was Heekyeong's wedding and she didn’t want to be a spectacle by arriving late on this happy occasion. She has caused enough worries for their family. She might have changed since she separated from her father and went through therapy, but deep inside her guilt still eats her. Even after she apologized to Jugyeong, somehow, she’s conscious that she never deserved Jugyeong’s generosity or _anyone_.

She brushes those negativities aside and continued to find the venue. Finally, she found the elevator and ran for it only to meet eye to eye with someone too familiar.

“Please hold the door! Thank y….”

“Kang Sujin?”

Her eyes widening at the familiar presence. “Han Seojun...Hi…thanks for holding the door”.

The air was silent and suffocating in that few seconds. She glanced and met his eyes. She saw how quick his eyes flicker before they both broke the silence.

“It’s been a long time...” It came out simultaneously and they chuckled at the obvious awkward situation.

Sujin and Seojun were never friends even when they were in the same class. Seojun knew Sujin as Jugyeong’s (ex)best friend. Sujin associates Seojun as that prick who is stuck in a one-sided love with Jugyeong. The only time they actually talked would be that confrontation. **_The confrontation_** that resided in her head for a very long time.

Seojun continued “How are you doing? I heard that you and Jugyeong made up”.

“I’m doing good. Yes, we did. _I’m glad we did”_ Her last sentence soft, as if to reaffirm herself. Seojun caught that last bit and gazed at the soft smile over her face before snapping out of his minute daydream at the sound of the elevator.

They walked out, passing by crowded pair of eyes gawking at them. Nonchalantly, they head over inside the hall towards Jugyeong who was waving her hands to guide them.

“Sujin-ah! Seojun you made it too!”

“Is this a runway that I’m not aware of? What are these pair of models in matching outfits doing right now? Oh, my decreasing self-esteem, please send help” Taehoon pouts and dramatically puts his palm over his forehead.

Su-a smacks her boyfriend’s head for the foolish act and jumped to hug Sujin. “Kang Ssu, I missed you so much! Wait, why are you two together huh? Did I miss anything?”

Seojun clears his throat and rubbed the nape of his neck, slightly flustered. It was a nonsensical remark but somehow, he feels exposed. Sujin merely shrugs at the comment, “Nah, we bumped into each other”, oblivious of the situation.

_Why would there be anything. He probably still hates me. He’s just being polite enough to acknowledge my existence._

* * *

They were seated at the front table reserved by Jugyeong for her best people, waiting for the ceremony. Sujin looks over, amused at the bantering couple. Su-a, pouting while Taehoon begs for forgiveness. _I missed this._

Every few seconds, Seojun would find himself glancing over at Sujin. A tad too frequent. There was something about her that piques his curiosity. _She is glowing._ He quickly looks away when she turned to face him.

“I heard you’re preparing to be an idol. Congratulations”

“Thank you. It’s been busy I nearly couldn’t attend the wedding” _Nearly missed running into you._

"That’s great.” She paused, “By the way, Thank you and sorry”

Seojun looks at her quizzically, raising his eyebrows and pointing his index finger to himself “To me?”

“Thank you…for confronting me in private and telling me the truth…I needed that. And… sorry for all the trouble…” She looks at Seojun and gave an apologetic smile.

Before Seojun could respond, the wedding march starts playing in the background and everyone started clapping at the entrance of the bride. The hall was filled with excitement but Seojun was still pre-occupied by Sujin’s ‘Thank you’. He felt bad. The choices of words he used were out of anger. _“Are you trash”, “You destroyed yourself”._ It has been a few years and when Jugyeong told him she forgave her because Sujin was a changed person, it was beneath him to stay angry at her. So, when he saw her in the elevator, there were no hard feelings. Instead, it felt genuinely nice to see her again.

* * *

The event was nearing to an end while they waited to take a group photo together. Seojun stood beside Sujin, staring at the soft light reflecting her cheeks.

“You look calm and happy. That’s a good look on you”

Sujin turned her head and blinks at him, confused. He gulped “I did not just say that out loud”.

“I’ll take that compliment. You’re not so bad yourself”, Sujin smirks but her mind was running amok at her own comeback. _I am getting too comfortable, that was too brave._

He tilted his head in response “So, do I need to get a lie detector for that?”

“You bear grudges don’t you”

“My face is my pride you see”

Sujin scoffs at his egoistic, proud face and shakes her head “You are really meant to be an idol. Good for you, Mr. Vainpot”

Seojun was about to make a snarky remark when Su-a interjected their banter, “Are you two fighting? Or are these lover’s quarrel?”

“NO”

“My love radar signaling something else. I’m watching you two” Su-a sheepishly watches the two of them, unconvinced by their denial.

* * *

The sun has set, and it was time to leave. Everyone has taken their ride back home, leaving Seojun and Sujin at the lobby.

“I’m taking the subway. See you around then. Take care, goodbye”

“Sujin, wait, I’ll walk with you. It’s dark”

“Sure…” Sujin replied with a smile.

They walked side by side, enjoying the comfortable silence.

“Hey, you know how we’re all friends, and there’s no more hard feelings so…want to hang out sometime?

She slowed down her steps and looked at Seojun, raising her eyebrows “No hard feelings? Do **I** need a lie detector now?”

“Damn…You bear grudges as much as I do” Seojun shakes his head and gave her a shocked face.

His facial expression tickles her ribs and she burst out laughing in amusement. “I’m joking, god, you didn’t have to react that way. Anyway, let’s do that. Hang out.” She passed her phone to Seojun “Key in your number, I’ll give you a missed call”.

“Saved?”

“Yep”

They chuckled at their childishness as they continued their way to the subway.

Little did they know that they both have each other saved as “ _Lie Detector_ ”.


End file.
